


X-Skam

by Baru_Black



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fugitives, M/M, Superpowers, X-men Inspired
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/pseuds/Baru_Black
Summary: AU - ONE-SHOT - Skam ¡¿Mutantes! Al final encuentran al Squad en su escondite, y Even tiene que ponerle fin a todo.Balloon Squad, Boys Squad y Girls Squad. ¡TODOS CON SUPERPODERES!





	X-Skam

**X-Skam**

 

Sana se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y murmuró " _Ya vienen_ " sin dejar de mirar los cuerpos frente a ella y, al escuchar esas dos palabras, a Even se le congeló el corazón. Llevaban encerrados casi una salida completa del sol en esa cueva y el momento que habían tratado de evitar estaba allí. Los habían encontrado.

Elías lo tomó del hombro y le dijo " _Con Christopher y William les daremos el tiempo que necesitan_ ", a lo que Even miró a su hermano con dolor en los ojos. " _Darles tiempo_ " significaba hacerles frente a los cazadores, y hacerles frente era morir para darles el tiempo a Eva y a Sana de terminar. Su hermano mellizo se despidió en silencio y se situó frente a la pequeña entrada rocosa, preparado para ser el primero en recibir el embate de lo que fuera que entraste. Even deseó haber estado a su lado, abrazar la muerte juntos, pero ese no era su lugar. Jonas había ordenado que se quedase ahí. Recibiendo el peso de ver a todos caer antes que él.

Vio como Mikael, Adam y Mutta se levantaban y caminaban detrás de los silenciosos Magnussen, quienes esperaban a su hermano en la entrada. Ellos no dejarían a Elias solo, también se sacrificarían por unos minutos más de tiempo. Su hermano era el mejor guerrero que tenían, y los temibles Magnussen le seguían. Si ellos fallaban en retener a sus cazadores, su plan no tendría esperanzas. Si es que se podía llamar _“esperanzas”_ a lo que se aferraban.

Mientras Even observaba como sus amigos se ponían en formación, Yousef se acercó a Sana y extendió la mano, a lo que la psíquica lo detuvo diciendo esas palabras que pesaban en su corazón " _Soy una intocable_ " y él sonriendo le respondió " _Lo sé, pero quiero creer que en la otra vida no_ " y cerrando los ojos acarició su mejilla, dándole tiempo a Eva de crear un pequeño campo de fuerza en su mano, evitando que tocase los tatuajes faciales de Sana.

El riesgo de Yousef, o “ _última alegría_ ” como lo llamó Jonas, hizo que una lágrima corriera por el rostro de la psíquica, que no levantó la mirada. Eva sabía que Yousef era capaz de condenarse al tocar a Sana, porque era lo mismo que había hecho Jonas con ella, y por lo mismo redirigió un poco de su poder para protegerlos, provocando que algunas piedras cayeran del techo de la cueva y que los cuerpos inertes de Isak y Noora se tambalearan.

Even, que seguía en posición de defensa mirando hacia la entrada observó cómo los ojos de Christopher y William se oscurecieron y cómo se empezó a turbar el ambiente, a él mismo le afectaba de sobremanera la oscura capacidad de los hermanos Magnussen y no quería saber cómo le debía afectar a Eva y Sana, quienes eran las únicas con capacidades netamente psíquicas.

Vio a Mutta y Adam tomarse de las manos y formar en conjunto un muro de algo parecido al metal por detrás de Elías y los Magnussen. Había escuchado una vez que sus poderes por separado eran débiles, pero ahora, juntos, podían crear una barrera difícil de quebrar incluso para él. Si Elías y los Magnussen caían, el muro les daría unos minutos más. Jonas, quien no tenía habilidades de combate, sino una mente estratégica, capacidad innata de predecir y analizar, había diseñado la resistencia en el caso de que los encontrasen -como había ocurrido-, y ahora acariciaba asustado el pelo de Eva esperando el final. Mientras ella mantenía los cuerpos de Isak y Noora dentro de un campo de energía, con el tiempo detenido dentro de él.

El bloque de resistencia estaba realmente bien pensado, con Elías a la cabeza, Christopher y William en segunda línea, Mutta y Adam creando el muro, Mikael, Eskild y Christina potenciando a los con poderes ofensivos, Sara e Ingrid utilizando sus poderes para aislar y calmar a quienes se quedaban atrás. Even entristeció de saber que sería ahí, en su propia tumba, donde sus amigos y hermanos liberarían todo su potencial. Si sólo no los persiguieran, si sólo no fueran mirados como monstruos. Esperaba que en la próxima vida… esperaba que existiera una próxima vida. Que el sacrificio de Isak y Noora, que la muerte de todos, les otorgaran la oportunidad que en esa vida no habían tenido.

Yousef liberó energía junto a él. Habían decidido que ellos se quedarían frente a las chicas, Yousef para proteger a Sana y él por Isak. Ambos eran escépticos y no creían que las maldiciones (o " _Dones_ " como les llamaba Jonas) fueran a servir más que para sufrir. Pero si Sana había decía que podía hacer que en otra vida se encontrasen, si Isak y Noora habían decidido entregar su sangre, si Jonas decía que era posible, el confiaría en ellos.

 

* * *

 

El grito desgarrador de Sana se retumbó en toda la cueva y una onda expansiva de luz llenó el espacio. Even dejó de pelear. Ya estaba hecho. Ella lo había logrado. Vio el último suspiro de luz salir del cuerpo de Sana al tiempo de desfallecer junto a Eva, que era mecido por Jonas entre lágrimas.

Miró por última vez el cuerpo quemado de su hermano. Vio las manos unidas de Mutta y Adam. Vio al moribundo William arrastrarse para alcanzar el cadáver de su hermano menor y cerrar los ojos al alcanzarlo. Vio como un cazador alto sacaba el corazón aun latiendo de Vilde e Iben y los reventaba dentro de sus puños. Escuchó los gritos de Ingrid y Sara al ser atravesadas por espadas y como Christina se arrodillaba cerrando los ojos de Linn, y entendió por qué no había escuchado ruidos. Linn había enmutado todo al ver la sangre salir del cuerpo de Eskild. Pero ahora el sonido había vuelto.

Christina corrió hacia él, y juntos abrazaron a Jonas. Un cazador lo miró a los ojos y entendieron que ellos tres serían el trofeo. Y eso él no lo permitiría.

Even se levantó y cerró los ojos. Jonas lo miró con miedo, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Los cazadores no los tomarían con vida y él sería el encargado de poner fin a todo. Dejó que Christina pusiera sus manos sobre los rizos de Jonas y que éste cayera dormido, antes de dormirse ella misma, despidiéndose con una asustada sonrisa.

La explosión y el sonido de las piedras caer sobre ellos fue el último sonido que Even escuchó. En otra vida quizás fuera feliz, quizás un estudiante, en algún lugar al norte del mundo, quizás Eva y Jonas discutieran por las notas en algún informe y se alejaran y acercaran sin distanciarse jamás, y quizás Sana y Chris fueran las mejores amigas del mundo. Quizás Yousef podría abrazar a Sana y verla reír. Quizás él discutiría con Mikael, y su hermano fuera feliz junto a millones de globos. Quizás Adam y Mutta se conocerían y se enamorarían de nuevo, y quizás sean tan fuertes como en esta vida. Quizás Ingrid sea de nuevo la chica más linda del grupo y quizás la risa de Sara sea tan armoniosa. Quizás los hermanos Magnussen no sean hermanos, pero podría asegurar que si el sacrificio valió la pena, ellos se encontrarían. Era imposible mantenerlos lejos por mucho tiempo. Quizás Eskild podría cuidar a Linn y Linn podría dejar de tener miedo.

Quizás el sacrificio valdría la pena y quizás él podría tomar la mano de Isak y verlo despertar.

Quizás la vida los premie.

_Quizás._

**Author's Note:**

> A los que se dieron el tiempo de leer: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


End file.
